


Baby Bump {Mechanic Alpha!Vanoss and "Princess" Omega!Delirious AU}

by voidxsnips



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha Evan, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Child Loss, Dark, Death, F/M, John is a Mechanic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Swearing, alpha Tyler, alpha liz, and lives with liz, beta smii7y, brian is a voice actor, brock is a crafter, but she's attracted to alphas, delirious is a princess, delirious is an interior designer, delirious is evan's princess, delirious' sister is an alpha, don't say shit about it, evan is a mechanic, evan is jewish in this, first a/b/o story, he has an etsy store, he's super soft, liz is a model, liz is the best friend ever, nogla is tyler's princess, not women tho, omega Brock, omega delirious, omega nogla, smii7y is an artist, tyler is a carpenter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxsnips/pseuds/voidxsnips
Summary: Wedding bells are in the air but what happens then Brock's "maid of honor" starts puking his guts out just before the ceremony? Will everything work out the way it's supposed to? Follow Evan, Delirious, Tyler, Nogla, Smii7y, John, Liz,  Brian and Brock as they now figure out their lives after meeting their mates. Will they get everything they want? Or will it all crash and burn around them? Some relationships can only take so much heartache before they start to unravel at the seams...[OR]Four tales of love, loss, and struggle.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

So, hey! How's it going? Are you all safe and feeling alright? If not, you can always talk to me. No big deal there. 

Anyway, onto the topic at hand here:

So there's this new story here (really a fanfic but I don't think my writing's good enough to be called that so..) It's not a new idea by any means but that's okay. Um, I guess I just wanted to write something a little different. I mean, yeah, I still have the kik story going but like I keep forgetting about that one. Whatever, that doesn't matter here. Neither does the Clue/Murder on the Orient Express murder mystery story I'm working on. ;) 

This story here, is going to be my first alpha/beta/omega dynamics story ever. And also likely the first I guess smut thing I've ever written. So please don't judge me too harshly if it's all bad. Truthfully, I don't have the whole first chapter written out yet, almost but not quite. I'm hoping to finish that in the next few days, hopefully by Wednesday at least. I've been working really hard on the planning of this one and I want to try to throw myself into this completely. I want to post shorter parts and more abundant chapters. Based on my layout, this could take a while to complete. As in there may be many chapters. I will try my best to put myself onto a schedule for this story. And maybe even for the kik one as well. I have a tough time multi-tasking the things I'm working on. However, if I can get a schedule down, hopefully I can get into the habit of writing three stories at the same time. Wish me luck!

As for this story right now, I'm gonna have to leave it here until I get the first part down. This one is also gonna be a bit different in that I'll be following 5 different storylines at the same time. And I'll be doing it one chapter at a time. Meaning that one chapter will follow one storyline, the next chapter will follow a different one and so forth. Not only that but it will be split into "Parts". I hope that it's not too confusing to follow! 


	2. A Note

Another thing I forgot to add before this can truly begin.

This particular story will likely have triggering topics in it such as child loss, miscarriage and mental health struggles. As well as the struggle between characters to have a child and adoption/fostering. I don't particularly want to "torture" the adopted children but admittedly, I have to agree that they might need to have darker backgrounds to justify their need to be adopted and especially fostered.

This story will also contain parental death, past abusive tendencies and slight present abusive tendencies as well as their effects on the victims. I will try to keep it pretty understated but I cannot promise anything. I will likely post warnings when the triggering subjects show up.

Also, there may be (I'm not sure yet) anti-sematic and homophobic scenes in this as well. I've made a character (Vanoss) Jewish and there will likely be struggles with that. That being said, I don't agree or display any of these tendencies, neither does anyone around me. I truly believe that everyone should have a fair shot at everything.

Another thing, mostly about me, I would be very much a hypocrite if I believed any of the potential negative things that might be on display in this story. Quite honestly, I doubt my ability to make them seem even believable because of my lack of experience with them. In high school I had a friend who was Jewish, however we are no longer speaking and not because of her religion but because of her self-centered attitude. (Not that she really knows that but it's better for the both of us to grow beyond a toxic friendship.) Also, my best friend is not only transgender but they are I believe (it's never been directly stated to me) pansexual. And for me to accept them as they are and continue to be their friend all these years while being homo or transphobic would make me a complete hypocrite. I adore my best friend and am proud that they can finally be who they are and that they're ✨thriving✨.

I will be posting this with the marker for Part One and then I'm off to work on Chapter One. Also, I will post a playlist for this story.

Au revoir!


	3. A Playlist

**Playlist Name:** L is for the Way You Love Me 💕

_Songs:_

Forever and Ever, Amen -- Randy Travis

A Moment Like This -- Kelly Clarkson

I'm Yours -- Jason Mraz

You And Me -- Lifehouse

Hanging By A Moment -- Lifehouse

Bubbly -- Colbie Caillat

Realize -- Colbie Caillat

Amazed -- Lonestar

More Than a Feeling -- Boston

Just The Way You Are -- Bruno Mars

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing -- Areosmith

For Her -- Chris Lane

My Best Friend -- Tim McGraw

Marry You -- Bruno Mars

In Case You Didn't Know -- Brett Young

Sleep Without You -- Brett Young

This Kiss -- Faith Hill

Breathe -- Faith Hill

The Way You Love Me -- Faith Hill

From the Ground Up -- Dan + Shay

Then -- Brad Paisley

The World -- Brad Paisley

Wonderwall -- Oasis

Love Will Keep Us Alive -- The Eagles

L-O-V-E -- Nat King Cole

Here Comes The Sun -- The Beatles

When You Say Nothing At All -- Alison Krauss

Moon River -- Melissa Benoist

More I Cannot Wish You -- Jesse L. Martin, Victor Garber and John Barrowman

Little Things -- One Direction

Walking On Sunshine -- Katrina & The Waves

Hey Jude -- The Beatles

I Have Nothing -- Whitney Huston

Lover -- Taylor Swift

Paper Rings -- Taylor Swift

Cornelia Street -- Taylor Swift

Beautiful Soul -- Jesse McCartney

Soak Up The Sun -- Sheryl Crow

Because You Live -- Jesse McCartney

Two Worlds -- Phil Collins

On My Way -- Phil Collins

You'll Be In My Heart -- Phil Collins

Bless The Broken Road -- Rascal Flatts

Fast Cars And Freedom -- Rascal Flatts

Where You Are -- Rascal Flatts

Boot Scootin' Boggie -- Brooks & Dunn

My Maria -- Brooks & Dunn

Alright -- Darius Rucker

Southern State Of Mind -- Darius Rucker

This -- Darius Rucker

Beers And Sunshine -- Darius Rucker

Heartbeat -- Carrie Underwood

My Life Would Suck Without You -- Kelly Clarkson

Time For Me To Ride -- Toby Keith

Nights I Can't Remember, Friends I'll Never Forget -- Toby Keith

Don't Leave, I Think I Love You -- Toby Keith

Sweet -- Toby Keith

I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles ) -- The Proclaimers

Daydream Believer -- The Monkees

Mirrors -- Justin Timberlake

Can't Stop The Feeling -- Justin Timberlake

Filthy -- Justin Timberlake

Felt Good On My Lips -- Tim McGraw

Blue Ain't Your Color -- Keith Urban

John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16 -- Keith Urban

Days Go By -- Keith Urban

Put You In A Song -- Keith Urban

You Gonna Fly -- Keith Urban

Long Hot Summer -- Keith Urban

You Look Good In My Shirt -- Keith Urban

Better Life -- Keith Urban

Kiss A Girl -- Keith Urban

Haven't Met You Yet -- Michael Bublé

Unstoppable -- Rascal Flatts

Worship You -- Kane Brown

Million Bucks -- Smallpools

Best Years -- 5 Seconds of Summer


	4. Part One




	5. Chapter One

Brian Hanby, well known for his roles as Kingston Jones in the Hell Crystal series and Axel Avila in the Indie game Ghost Siren, paced the empty rooms of his soon-to-be former apartment. Fingernails bitten short and raw (despite having kicked the habit back in high school), stomach tied in multiple knots, legs restless, and thoughts running a thousand miles a minute. To say that Brian was stressed out, would be the understatement of the century. More than stressed, he was elated to finally leave his bachelor’s apartment behind and move into the house he and his fiancé had been building for the past three years. On top of all that, Brian was finally going to be marrying the love of his life in a few weeks. He couldn’t wait to start having kids and building the large family that the pair always talked about having. Being the good little Catholic boy that he was, Brian wanted to wait until they were married before trying for pups. Although, anyone on the inside would know that he was only waiting because that’s what his father expected of him.

After Brian’s mother died when he was in his last year of college, his father had changed. Losing a mate did that to someone. His father was no longer easy-going, playful or lax in his rules. When Brian’s mother died, his father fell into a deep depression, drinking himself into an angry stupor regularly. Luckily for Brian, he moved out not long after graduation. Worried for his father’s health, he talked the man into talking to someone. Thinking that his father would seek out help in the form of therapy, Brian put work into his budding career as a voice actor. Dropping by his childhood home one night with a pizza and a six-pack of beer, Brian was overjoyed to see the house cleaned up and his father’s eyes clear for the first time in several months. Sitting down to dinner together, they caught up on all the things they’d missed in each other’s lives since Brian had moved out. When his father told him that he’d started going to church more rather than talking to a therapist, Brian was a little thrown but let the subject go.

A few years later, after a move to Los Angeles, Brian was surprised to receive an invitation to his father’s wedding. Thinking it was just a ploy to get his attention, he flew back home to talk to his father. Upon arriving, Brian learned that it wasn’t just a ploy - his father really was getting remarried and his soon to be step-mom was very young (almost his own age). Unsure of himself, he gave her a chance. He took the time to get to know her, to bond. However, no matter how much he tried, he just didn’t like her. And he didn’t know if it was her bitchy attitude, her high standards or her obsession with shopping. When he talked to his father about it, his father informed Brian that he wasn’t trying to replace his mother, he never could but Brandi made him happy. While Brian understood that, it didn’t make him like the woman any more but he bit his tongue and stood by his father on his wedding day.

Years passed, and his father’s ideals got stricter. When Brian met his fiance, Brock, his father told him that it didn’t matter whether Brian dated men or women, he’d love his son all the same. When Brian and Brock got engaged, Brian’s father was more supportive than Brian ever thought he could be. However, there had been one stipulation to his support. His father’s support only came if Brian and Brock waited until after they were married to sleep with one another, and ideally after they were Bonded to have children. Grateful for his father’s support, Brian agreed to whatever conditions it came with.

\---

Brock Barrus, soon-to-be Hanby, was ecstatic. He was going to be marrying the love of his life in less than a week. Not only that, but his mother had gotten the day off work to be able to attend the wedding. When he and Brian had set the date nearly six months ago, Brock’s mother was unsure if she’d be able to attend beings as the dentist’s office she worked for set their schedules in place six months in advance. Considering it was typically a busy office that was backed up on appointments months in advance, it made sense that it would be difficult for her to file for a day off to attend her only son’s wedding. Luckily, her boss (the dentist), was rather fond of not only her but of Brock as well and let her off the hook for the day of the wedding without any repercussions. In fact, she was even flying out the next day for last minute wedding prep.

Despite how happy Brock was to be marrying the alpha of his dreams, there was still a lot of stress weighing on him. One of those stressors being the fact that the hotel they were getting married at had accidentally double booked their original wedding date so they had to move it up to the seventeenth of December. And with only a few weeks Brock would be marrying his long-time boyfriend, Brian, after almost five years together. For the past three they’d been building their dream house. Ever since Brian’s voice acting career made it big, the couple had more money than they knew what to do with. Despite not actively living together permanently, Brian and Brock had taken the first step to progressing their relationship about four years back when they set up their joint account at their local bank.

Their soon-to-be home had been finished for several weeks but the couple decided to, rather than rush it, move their things from their respective apartments slowly until the wedding. Together they bought the furniture that they were missing, dishes, cookware, decor, food, cleaning supplies, and lawn equipment. The pair of them were down to only the barest of items in their apartments, only waiting for the day they could tie themselves together forever.

Rather than leaving straight to the airport after their reception, the soon-to-be newlyweds were going to spend their first night as husbands in their dream home. There they would Bond together and begin their new lives before flying out to Greece the next day. Brian was very good at keeping secrets so Brock didn’t know where exactly in Greece they were going. But Brock had gotten at least the country they were traveling to out of his fiancé.

Brock knew that his time in his single, studio apartment was limited but he used whatever time he had left working on his Etsy crafts. He sold a variety of things on his little shop; handmade tote bags, and hand painted ceramic dolls, hair bows, and bracelets, napkins and coasters, baby quilts and crocheted mittens, knitted scarves and book ends. With each carefully decorated package he mailed out to his customers, he added in tiny little left over trinkets that he either made too much of or that didn’t sell well enough. 

Ever since Brian had proposed to him almost two years ago, Brock’s little Etsy store had grown in popularity. In his little area of The City of Angels, he had one of the most popular stores. People seemed to love his carefully made little crafts. It had been his mother’s idea for him to start up the online store. And it had quickly become his greatest passion. However, he couldn’t deny that his shop wouldn’t have taken off like it did if not for his fiance’s fame.

Brock was a little disappointed that people searched up his store due to the alpha he’d chosen to spend his life with. He was grateful, however, for the positive feedback he’d been getting on his products. He was happy that people seemed to love their purchases despite who their seller was marrying.

Letting out a sigh, Brock pulled himself from his head and continued to paint the wooden unicorn bookends he’d been working on for a little girl in Minnesota’s birthday present. He directed his thoughts to the last minute wedding plans he had to sort through and phone calls he’d have to make the next day. All the while a small, adoring smile grew on his face as he thought of his coming wedding to the love of his life. Unconsciously he began to hum his and Brian’s song: Love Will Keep Us Alive by The Eagles.


End file.
